


the slow burn of midnight

by FancifulRivers



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also because I'm sleepy as heckening, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I love that these are tags okay, M/M, POV Second Person, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, So L can be too, Sorry Light but L is too sleepy for that, This is just cuteness and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Sleepy cuddle time for a certain detective and his boyfriend.





	the slow burn of midnight

You're so tired.

Fatigue is not an unknown to you. You are used to your eyes burning, to the peculiar throb in your temples that signifies you have stayed awake too long, to the way the shadows skitter and blur along the edges of your vision, until you're unsure if they're there or not. You're used to your temper fraying to a single, well-worn thread, to your deductive processes either sharpening to a pinpoint or fuzzing and blowing apart like so many dandelion seeds in the wind because all your brain can picture is sinking into the soft, welcoming comfort of your blankets.

But this is different. Now, you're  _sleepy_ and you  _hate_ being sleepy because your eyelids keep drooping shut and you keep nearly falling asleep on the laptop. And that's a problem because if you actually do, you're going to break it, and Watari is going to be upset. It's not like you can  _help_ it, you always tell him, but you don't think he believes you after the fourth.

"You need sleep," Light declares next to you. You look up, irritation licking up your spine, mouth open to protest.

You shut it abruptly when you discover he's taken his shirt off. 

His smile is evil, but you can't bring yourself to care as you stare at him, lollipop nearly forgotten in your mouth. He doesn't have much hair on his chest, but what little he does have arrows rather distinctively toward his groin. 

You can't help your gaze drifting south, either.

"Come to bed," Light coaxes. You reluctantly unfold from your chair, letting your bare toes wriggle in the carpet. It's marvelously soft. You discard your lollipop in its wrapper and turn towards him.

"I can't sleep long," you instruct him. He rolls his eyes, but grabs his phone, making a show of setting the alarm and showing you. Whether or not he will turn it off once he determines you have actually fallen asleep is up for debate. By the look in his eyes, you think he will turn it off.

He scoops you up like you weigh nothing. You cling awkwardly to him, all gangly legs and pointy elbows, as he tips you both on the bed. The sheets are warm and you rub yourself into them, trying to soak it in.

"You're always so cold," Light murmurs, rolling you under the blankets and following soon after. In moments, he's pressed against every inch of you, dressed only in pyjama pants, and he's so hot, it nearly burns you.

"I can't help it," you tell him, but your words are swallowed up by a kiss. His fingers cradle the back of your skull, carding through your unruly bird's nest of hair and holding tight. His mouth tastes sweet and you kiss him back hungrily, tongue swiping against his.

"You work too hard," he whispers between kisses. "You should let me help more."

"...All right," you concede. You don't know if it's the exhaustion talking. If you'll take it back in the morning, when the room is filled with lemon sunshine, not the soft warmth of the lamp while an owl hoots outside, but you decide you don't care. The thought of Light leaning near you, talking over this point and that, is a heady one, and you don't want to be dissuaded. Not now.

He grins. It lights up his whole face and you kiss him harder, your own hands digging into his shoulders, pulling him closer. You can tell that he's hard against you, and the thought excites you.

"You are quite...excited, Light," you murmur, peppering tiny kisses across his jaw and down the line of his neck, sucking little purple love bites into the delicate flesh there. He shudders beneath the feel of your mouth.

"Do you want to..." He trails off, but is interrupted by your bone-cracking yawn. You can feel your face heat up as he stares at you.

"Perhaps in the morning," he concedes diplomatically.

"I would like that very much," you tell him, as calmly as you can manage, which is not very at all.

You fall asleep in moments, wrapped tight in Light's embrace.


End file.
